Hijastro
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Sasuke no le vio nada de malo a "regalarle" un "poco" de dinero a Inojin para que lo dejara pasar un "buen" rato con Ino; pero parece que la rubia tiene una opinión completamente opuesta al respecto.


**-000OOO- HIJASTRO-OOO000-**

.

.

.

Esta era como la sexta vez a la semana y apenas era Sábado; Sasuke e Ino habían decidido dar el siguiente paso como pareja y vivir juntos, pero parecía que el plan no resultaría tan perfecto.

Se habían trasladado a la mansión Uchiha; nunca la había usado con Sakura, no porque no quisiera simplemente porque la casa necesitaba refacciones minuciosas, que concluyeron por casualidad del destino cuando el matrimonio se había disuelto.

Lunes el día que estrenaron como familia la casa, y era sábado, y si desde que habían llegado a la casa Sasuke no había podido ponerle las manos a Ino.

Al menos no como el quería.

Sasuke suspiro por enésima esa vez mientras desayunaba.

-¡oh! Miren la hora que es.- la rubia tomo los platos sucios y los dejo en el lavado.- Hoy tenía que llegar temprano.- le regalo un beso en la frente a su hijo.- cuídate.- y luego fue a darle un beso en los labios a Sasuke. – Esta noche lo prometo.- le susurro seductoramente antes de salir de la casa.

Dejando solos a su hijo y a su futuro esposo.

-Sasuke, ¿podríamos llevar la tele a tu cuarto? Es aburrido dormir ahí.- Inojin fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Tienes la televisión en tu cuarto. – contesto Sasuke la verdad no estaba de humor.

-No puedo dormir ahí ese no fue el trato.- se paró de las sillas y estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo lejos de su futuro padrastro hasta que sintió como este lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿de qué trato estás hablando?- el rubio río divertido; tal vez podría sacar más provecho de esta situación de lo que pensaba.

-Mi papá me está pagando 200 ryus por semana por dormir en tu cama.- Soltó sin más mientras veía como la cara del pelinegro se deformaba se notaba que no estaba muy feliz.

-Yo te pagaré 500 ryus si dejas de hacerlo y no le avisas.- Y otra gran sonrisa de parte del rubio, ese si era buen dinero.

-Está bien.- le ofreció la mano.- debes estrecharla.- le comento – Los tratos se cierra estrechando la mano; lo he leído en varios libros.

-Claro.- Sasuke sonrió divertido, como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

[…]

-Ves yo si cumplo mis promesas.- La rubia descansaba sobre su pecho con las pocas energías que le quedaban después de todo aprovecharon la situación para ponerse al día.

-Nunca lo dude.- Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella imitaba la acción con su pecho.

- sobre todo con 500 ryus de por medio.

Ino se paro con una gran cara de incógnita.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?- dejo las caricias de lado y se dedico a mirarle directamente a los ojos; el pelinegro se acomodo mejor en la cama.

-Le pague a Inojin para que permaneciera en su cuarto.- Y quiso una vez más empezar de nuevo con el juego de caricias atrevidas pero su amante rubia no le dejo.

-¿Le pagaste a mi hijo? – Ino no se veía para nada feliz, después de dos segundos sus sospechas se confirmaron ella estaba realmente molesta vio como empezó a sacar unas cuantas frazadas y se llevaba una almohada.- Sasuke Uchiha has caído muy bajo, ¿qué clase de principios formaras en Inojin? ¿Todo se puede conseguir con dinero? ¡oh, No! ¡ya sé!, ¡ paga por mujeres! Un gran concepto Uchiha.- abrió la puerta.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Te irás a dormir a la sala por esta tontería?- y paso lo que él creía imposible la cara de Ino se endureció aun mas.

-No me iré yo querido.- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica,- te irás tu, y pensaba castigarte esta noche, pero veo que no te arrepientes ni un poquito así que será la semana completa.

-500 ryus al agua.- suspiro con pesadez y se aseguro de decirlo muy bajo, se levanto de la cama mostrando su molestia y no bajando la cabeza en ningún momento. – Te arrepentirás Yamanaka.- Sasuke se disponía a recoger las cobijas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta a su espalda. – la he cagado, y en grande... – suspiro una vez más y se fue de mala gana a la sala, pensando en que el culpable de este lio, debe estar revolcándose feliz en su cama. – maldito Sai. – dijo antes de tirar la almohada en sillón.

.

.

.

**-=0000oooo-FIN-oooo0000=-  
><strong>

Para ti mi Anto bella espero haber conseguido lo que querías aunque literalmente puse la línea que querías XD hize que Sasuke dijiera "cague" y el tan refinado que se ve jaja ¡te amo! Espero te guste.

Chan chan chan ando con buena inspiración pero para escribir fic muy cortitos si quieren algo en especial háganmelo saber a través de un muy bonito review. Ya Inochan-Uchiha y AntoniaCifer me lo hicieron saber.


End file.
